<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home With You (And You and You) by avariciousChaos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914036">Home With You (And You and You)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/avariciousChaos/pseuds/avariciousChaos'>avariciousChaos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Self-Indulgence [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic Fluff, Everyone is Poly because I said so, Fluff, Gerry Deserved Better so I'm Giving it to Him, M/M, Multi, POV Gerard Keay, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:00:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/avariciousChaos/pseuds/avariciousChaos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerry enjoys a quiet morning in with his boyfriends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or Completely self-indulgent domestic fluff.<br/>I have no one to blame but myself and stubborn-asshole over on Tumblr.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gerard Keay/Jonathan Sims, Gerard Keay/Jonathan Sims/Martin Blackwood/Michael/Tim Stoker/Michael "Mike" Crew/Oliver Banks, Gerard Keay/Michael, Gerard Keay/Michael "Mike" Crew, Gerard Keay/Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood/Gerard Keay, Oliver Banks/Gerard Keay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Self-Indulgence [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home With You (And You and You)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      Gerry would be lying if he said that at any point in his life that he would end up here. In fact, if you had told him about any of this he’d have laughed in your face and slammed the door. But he should elaborate. ‘Here’ happens to be in bed, in a heavily guarded house with the people he loves and two cats. Pretty damn good if you asked him. He was laying closer to the edge of the bed, in a worn-soft long sleeve shirt and long sleep pants. Because no matter what Jon and Martin said, he still hated his burn scars (even if in the same breathe he’ll praise Jon’s and Tim’s scars endlessly) and he wasn’t going to subject his boyfriends to having to feel them. </p>
<p>     Michael is curled tight against him, Gerry’s back molded against whatever is passing for Michael’s chest right now. Michael’s arm and hand are draped across the bed, covering them all like the best weighted-blanket keeping them all in bed. Jon is pressed between Gerry and Martin, his back against Gerry’s front and his head on Martin’s shoulder. He looks more relaxed asleep than he ever does while awake. Martin was laying on his back, mouth open and drooling slightly, one arm pillowing Jon’s head with his hand buried in his hair and the other arm wrapped around Oliver’s waist. Oliver has his face pressed into the pillow, arms tucked underneath him, with Mike’s arm draped across his back. </p>
<p>    Really it’s a miracle that they all fit in the bed together (it’s a mix of Michael’s Distortion and Mike’s Vastness making the bed larger than it appears) but really Gerry is not complaining. The bed is the sort of comfortable warm and the room and house are quiet with the morning light filtering in through the windows. It’s peaceful, none of them have anything to do, and Gerry is content to watch his lovers sleep. None of them have had a nightmare since they started sleeping like this, but really that means nothing in the face of lifelong insomnia. There’s no way he’s going to extract himself from the bed without waking someone up so he lays there and enjoys the peace.</p>
<p>    He stays there like that for maybe an hour or two before he feels Michael flinch and shift his hand back towards himself, causing both Jon and Oliver to shift at the loss of pressure(well Jon shifts and Oliver just grumbles still in downward mummy). Gerry tuns halfway to press himself more into Michael at the sound of his cutoff hiss. He would have worried him more once upon a time, to see someone he loved in pain but Gerry knows that the duality of Michael and Helen is painful but unavoidable at this point. So he presses a kiss to Michael’s retreating shoulder as a silent “I love you, I’m sorry”. The Distortion pulls away completely and that’s okay because They’re just shifting to Helen and they all love Helen too. Even so, she’s not going to stay, she prefers to spend her quiet mornings with Melanie, Georgie, and Jude when she’s around. Gerry smiles at her when she pulls the duvet up over his shoulders and presses a kiss to his forehead. He doesn’t move again until he hears the Door creak closed, then shifts to account for Michael’s absence. </p>
<p>    It takes a minute or two for all of them to settle again. The movement wakes Martin though (the lightest sleeper after Gerry) and when they look eyes over Jon’s head Martin graces him with a fond sleepy smile that warms Gerry to his core. Martin’s hand is still buried in Jon’s hair and is in Gerry’s kissing range, so he presses a kiss to the back of his hand and watches as Martin’s smile widens and a blush slowly lights up his face. Christ, Gerry is fucking whipped. He knows there’s a sappy as all hell look on his face. Both Gerry and Marin get distracted by Jon’s starting to stir(drawing Martin’s attention) and the yawn from the other side of the bed(drawing Gerry’s attention). Mike’s eyes always seem to glow on mornings like this and god he’s hot. They start whispering after that, Jon is in the process of waking up and nothing can truly wake Oliver before he’s ready. At that’s the real start of the morning.</p>
<p>“I’m guessing Tim didn’t make it in last night then,” Mike asks and he manhandles Oliver into prime cuddling position.</p>
<p>“Nah, or at least he didn’t make it to bed.” Martin hums and Mike nods in acknowledgment. The Statement is followed by the perfectly timed whistle from the kitchen kettle. Meaning that Tim did, in fact, make it in but probably collapsed on the couch. </p>
<p>    Gerry stretches and gently leans Jon more towards Martin and leaves to get ready for the day. As he finishes, Mike goes in pressing his entire body against Gerry as he passes. Gerry smiles and goes to the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Timothy fucking Stoker,” Gerry says as he presses against his back, “where the fuck where you? It was my turn for a Tim pillow.” Tim laughs presumably at the pout in Gerry’s voice and the reminder of the rotation they had for laying completely on top of Tim. </p>
<p>“Sorry, dove, Danny wanted to go out for drinks and we got a little carried away.” Gerry hummed in response as he moved, grabbing mugs and tea bags as he went (Martin had a ritual, every Sunday he made a special blend for each of them). He started the coffee maker for Oliver as Tim poured hot water over the tea bags and set the timer. The routine was good, domestic in a way Gerry never thought he’d have. He wouldn’t trade it for the world (especially not after Jon and Martin worked so hard for them to <em>get </em>this world).</p>
<p>    By the time the coffee was ready, everyone was awake and alert save Oliver, who was still trudging through his morning routine. Jon and Mike were tag-teaming breakfast, Tim was in the living room on the phone with Danny and Martin was at the table with Gerry working on his poetry. It didn’t take Oliver long to be lured in by the promising smell of coffee and bacon. He was accompanied by Tim who gently steered him into a chair and went to fetch him coffee. For his part, Oliver Slumped forward on tp rest his head on the table. He looks far too cute for someone who’s half asleep so Gerry leans over and plants a kiss on Oliver’s cheek as Tim comes back with Oliver’s coffee. And honestly both he and Martin look far too fond for Gerry and apparently Oliver who, very maturely, sticks his tongue out at them. Martin beams at him and Tim just returns the gesture.</p>
<p>    Jon and Mike come into the dining room to the sound of Tim and Oliver blowing raspberries at each and Martin’s bright giggle. Jon passes out plates while Mike sets the food on the table. Jon had that look, the one that means he’s about to something he thinks is bold. So Gerry watched with interest as Jon handed Oliver his plate and leaned over to kiss him quiet. It was a quick kiss, sweet and chaste, but still monumental in the fact that Jon rarely initiated anything. Gerry glanced over at Martin to once again see the pure unmasked fondness at the sight. For Oliver’s part, he looked as surprised as Gerry felt and just as smitten. Jon blushed and made his way over to his seat as both Tim and Mike settled into theirs, but everyone’s eyes were still on Jon making him squirm in that way that meant he was equally pleased and embarrassed by the attention he was getting. So Gerry starts piling pancakes on both his own and Martin’s plates effectively breaking the moment. Under the resulting tangle of limbs that was the passing of plates and serving food, Gerry catches Jon’s gaze and gives him a wink. As they settle in to eat Gerry can’t help but think how he couldn’t be happier under this blanket of domestic bliss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was completely self-indulgent and I wrote this in like three days and it's not beta'd, so I apologize for any mistakes you may have found but hey! You made it to the end, so you must have liked it at least a little bit right? Why don't you leave a comment or kudos? Or you could bug me on Tumblr (@no-room-to-create) and fuel more of my self-indulgent bullshit.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>